Ghost of Platform Racing 2
Platform racing 2 is a multiplayer game where you race other players on player created maps. Supposedly there is a ghost on it. I, being the guy who believed in most legends, was definitely creeped out. I emailed my friend about my awesome discovery since he liked this type of stuff also. This all happened at about 1:00 in the morning so my friend was probably asleep so i would have to wait awhile for him to reply. was waiting on the campaign page for someone to play one of the levels when someone finally joined newbieland. I joined and waited for the map to finish drawing. It took a surprisingly long amount of time for it to draw but it finally started. The game began its count down and then when it reached zero i dashed. For some reason the other guy wasn't moving so decided he was AFK. He probably left during the long drawing time. I decided to go ahead since there was a reward for first place. As I ran forward I noticed obvious changes to the map since i had run this map many times. I then stopped moving. I waited for it to stop since it was probably just lag. I waited but then the other player ran past me. I then realized it was my guy and started to get extremely frustrated. I pressed etc. and was about to click exit to menu when my mouse twitched to resume. I rolled over it again and it did it again. I then rolled over escape to menu and clicked really quick but i ended up clicking resume. I thankfully was now able to move but i was very confused to see the other guy forfeit the race. Which didn't make sense since he had an incredible lead. But i kept going because i wanted that prize. It was a hat which are usually not given away so easily. I kept going and then there was the other player, facing my direction. I thought he forfeit so i got confused but i decided it was nothing or just a glitch saying he forfeit. I went pass him but he swung his sword power-up and my character flew back. Right as i got up he shot me with the gun power up which is weird since you can only have one power-up at a time. I got up and ran but he placed a mine right in front of me (using the mine placing power-up.) My character got hit and flew. But then as i flew into safety net which was one of the obvious changes. As i hit it instead of respawning it showed a picture of my character being dragged off by another version of my character and the words GAME OVER appeared. If you have played platform racing 2 you would know that that is not normal. There is no game over. I got creeped out and since it was late at night i was easily scared and i left the game. I came back a few days later and decided to start playing. As i started up a map i saw my character had the word doppelganger written across my shirt and i couldn't control my guy. I left again and then rejoined and my character still was out of my control. I decided I would make a Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE Category:Crappypasta Category:Vidya games Category:Ghoooosts Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki